The Wonders of Technology
by sernia101
Summary: Kenta Sarutobi, son of Kurenai acquires some footage of Shikamaru and Temari in a rather...raunchy scene. He heads over to show Naruto, only to find out that Gaara and Kankuro are there as well. This might not end well...


**A/N: Hey! So, um, this is my first fanfiction, and I hope you like it! **

**"Technology makes it possible for people to gain control over everything, except over technology." -John Tudor**

**(I just like quotes XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did, it would be a story about stick figures.**

Kenta Sarutobi was, for the most part, a very obedient and gifted child. As the son of Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi, he had graduated from the Academy at the mere age of six at the top of his class. Perhaps genetics played a role, although Shikamaru-sensei had certainly aided him on the path to success. Recently though, he had become curious about the famous ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone knew who _he_ was. It was hard to miss the heroic stories told about Naruto, although it was even more difficult to ignore his rambunctious personality. Kenta had attempted to secretly spy on Naruto, but as expected of the talented ninja, Naruto eventually caught on to his little tag-along. In the course of a few months, Naruto and Kenta had become good friends. Some of his teachers were a bit annoyed that Naruto had taught Kenta about "pranking", which Kenta thoroughly enjoyed, but for the most part, they were glad that someone had been able to help Kenta be less serious. It was good for the kid.

However, at the moment, Kenta was having a fight with Naruto. Earlier that week, Kenta attempted to tell Naruto of a certain little secret he was privy to, only to find that the older ninja didn't believe him! Well, truthfully, Naruto was on the phone and had pushed Kenta away, telling him not to spread troublesome rumors, but that was the same thing! Now though, he had foolproof evidence that he was telling the truth. As soon as he got to Naruto's apartment, he'd be able to convince his friend that he had been telling the truth. Maybe Naruto would even treat him to ice cream as an apology.

Within minutes, the dark haired boy with gleaming red eyes arrived at Naruto's residence and knocked on the door politely. As expected, in a moment, Naruto swung the door open and glanced down, surprised to find Kenta at the door. "Hey little man," he said cheerily. "What're you here for?" he asked.

"I got it!" Kenta said, out of breath because he had been rushing.

Naruto raised a brow in confusion. "Got what?" he asked.

"This!" Kenta exclaimed triumphantly, holding up a video camera, with bright eyes full of excitement. He tugged on Naruto's pants, urging the blonde ninja to crouch so that Kenta could whisper in his ear, "I left a camera in Shikamaru-sensei's apartment so I could prove it to you!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden news. He turned to face Kenta and asked, "This wouldn't happen to be that little rumor you heard about him and Temari, right?"

Kenta nodded eagerly. "Can I show you? Can I show you?" he asked excitedly, red eyes shining in child-like enthusiasm. He couldn't wait to prove that he'd been right. The blonde ninja grinned as he stood back up, ruffling Kenta's hair playfully. Still, there seemed to be a nervous air around him as he glanced back into his apartment, and bit his lip. "Naruto-nii-chan?" Kenta asked concernedly.

"What's wrong?" a quiet voice said from the hallway. Kenta heard footsteps echo through the apartment, and caught sight of Gaara, the Kazekage.

"Ah, it's nothing," Naruto said hastily, turning to face Gaara with a sheepish smile. "Kenta was just popping in to say hi," he replied, smiling at Kenta, hoping the boy would play along with him.

"Why's Kazekage-san here?" Kenta asked curiously, forgetting about the camera for a moment. He was a little intimidated by the Kazekage's presence, especially since Shikamaru tended to mutter a lot about Temari's "over-protective" brothers. Kenta wasn't quite sure what they were trying to protect though.

Naruto smiled towards Kenta, glad that the boy hadn't brought up the camera yet. "Well, I haven't seen him in a bit, so he stopped by for a visit," he explained.

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "Sorry about the crowded apartment."

Naruto grinned. "Well, I guess everyone just felt like visiting their favorite ninja today."

"Oh, Naruto-nii-chan? Can I show you now? Please, please, please?" Kenta begged, bringing the camera to view again. The boy was quite pleading, and didn't seem to notice Naruto's eyes widen in anxiety. The blonde ninja knew that this was not going to turn out to be a good situation unless Kenta left in the next few seconds. But at this rate, it didn't seem like he was going to.

"Kenta? I think Kurenai-san wants to see you, so you should probably head back home," Naruto said insistently, tugging on Kenta's arm, hoping the younger boy would realize the implied message.

Kenta was adamantly against such an idea and protested, "No! I really have to show you this!" Despite his ninja skills and academic excellence, Kenta was still an innocent child, and didn't quite understand social cues.

"Naruto, just let the poor kid come in!" another voice echoed from further in the apartment. "He's not gonna hurt anyone,"

"No, I really think that Kenta should be heading home. It's getting late," Naruto yelled back into his apartment. Obviously against the idea, Kenta brushed past Naruto and ran into the apartment before finding himself head to thigh with Kankuro.

"Hey kiddo," Kankuro said amiably, mussing up the kids hair. He distinctly remembered seeing the kid around Shikamaru, mostly because of the child's unique eyes.

"Kankuro-san," Kenta acknowledged with a respectful bow, although his words were laced with nervousness because of what Shikamaru muttered about the Sand siblings.

"Well, what do you have to show us?" Kankuro asked curiously, noticing the video camera planted firmly in Kenta's small hands. "Seemed like you were pretty excited about it," he added, crouching down to Kenta's level as he took the camera.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Naruto exclaimed, running back into his apartment, falling as he leapt to take the camera out of Kankuro's hands, landing face first into the floor as Kankuro quickly side-stepped to avoid being leapt upon.

"Oh? That important?" the puppeteer ninja asked, grinning to himself. "Please don't tell me you make this kid film the women's bath," he added, raising a brow in suspicion as he glanced at Naruto, who winced as he sat up.

"No!" Naruto protested loudly, swinging for the camera once more, although he missed again.

"I don't know Naruto," Sakura said, getting up from the couch and walking over. "You have picked up on a lot of Jiraiya-sensei's habits lately," she reprimanded, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked down at him.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, not believing that even _she_ was going to go against him in this. "It's not anything like that!" he added. "It's just something that Kenta should take as he heads back home since his Mom wants him there," he said, looking at Kenta pointedly.

"I don't think so," Kankuro said, turning the video camera over to see if he could turn it on. "Gaara? Mind holding down blondie here for a minute?" he asked, as he walked over to the TV to find some cables to hook up the camera.

Gaara nodded slightly, encasing Naruto in a shell of sand, leaving only his head sticking out. "Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to escape from the shell without exploding the apartment building.

"You're acting suspicious," Gaara said stoically. In truth, he was the tiniest bit curious as to what could make Naruto so paranoid. In the meantime, Naruto was trying to somehow get the camera from Kankuro, although his hands were stuck, meaning he couldn't do any jutsus.

Kenta stared at Naruto, surprised that the ninja he heard so much about was trapped by the Kazekage. He shrugged off the feeling, assuming the Naruto was just playing around, and instead glanced around the room to see if anyone else was there. "Chouji-nii-chan!" he exclaimed cheerily at the sight of the rather large man with a bag of potato chips.

"Kenta," Chouji acknowledged as he munched on some more chips.

"Why are so many people in your apartment?" Kenta asked curiously, turning back to Naruto.

Naruto sighed wearily, thinking that there were very few ways this day was going to end positively. "Well, Kankuro and Gaara stopped by, and Sakura-chan's their guide. And Chouji was here to tell me Shikamaru needed me for something, but somehow he ended up in my room eating," he explained. "On the other hand, is anyone gonna get me out of this thing!" he yelled, trying to escape once more.

Sakura shrugged. "I really want to see this," she said, looking down at him.

"Chouji? Come on man, I gave you chips!" Naruto said, nearly begging now.

"Not getting in the middle of this dude," Chouji said, with his hands in the air, acting as the neutral party in this situation.

"I got it!" Kankuro exclaimed triumphantly as the TV screen suddenly turned on. "Now," he said eagerly, rubbing the palms of his hands together. "To see what the big secret is."

Kenta squealed excitedly. "Just wait Naruto-nii-chan. I'll prove I was right," he said eagerly, watching the TV screen in rapture.

"This is not ending well," Naruto muttered, though he watched as well.

For the first second, the screen was blurry, filled with green and black streaks of color, until it finally focused in what seemed like a living room with comfortable green furniture. "Hey, that's Shikamaru's place," Kankuro said, seating himself on the couch. "Why the heck did you want the kid to film that place?" he asked turning to Naruto. His eyes widened as he jumped to conclusions. "Dude, you're not…into Shikamaru, are you?" he asked, with obvious surprise.

"What the heck!" Naruto exclaimed. "Of all things, you're gonna assume that?" he asked. "Don't be an idiot!" he said.

Kankuro grinned. "Right, right, just making sure," he said as he turned back to the screen.

"_Right here looks good," Kenta whispered, as he set the camera on what seemed to be the floor. "Naruto-nii-chan's gonna be so surprised," he whispered excitedly as he moved to the front of the camera. "I know you didn't believe me Naruto-nii-chan, but just wait! I totally got this," Kenta said as his face filled the screen. "I'm gonna wait outside, alright?" he said to the camera, before standing up and leaping out of the window. _

"And just what was Kenta trying to prove?" Gaara asked, suspicious now.

Kenta opened his mouth to answer, before Naruto loudly interrupted. "Just turn it off! Now!" he yelled.

"Nope," Kankuro said, making himself comfortable. "Based on your reaction, this is going to be awesome. Maybe Shikamaru landed himself some cute babe?" he asked.

Naruto groaned and banged his head against the floor in frustration.

"Look, something's happening!" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed towards the screen.

_The loud sound of jangling keys filled the room. It was followed by the sound of a door slamming open and the lower body of what seemed to be a man filled the screen. The man leaned against the back of the couch, which allowed the side of Shikamaru's head to be seen. _

"Yup, that is indeed pineapple head. Very few pineapple heads in this world," Kankuro muttered.

"True that," Chouji agreed as he ate more chips.

_Shikamaru sighed heavily, bringing a hand to his head. "What were you doing?" he asked exasperatedly to an unknown person. _

_Another voice, of a woman this time replied, "I was doing my job. That's why Hokage-san sent both of us and not just you. So we could do it together!" obviously annoyed_

"_Do you know how dangerous that was?" Shikamaru exclaimed. He shook his head, frustrated. _

_The lower half of the woman, wearing a simple purple skirt appeared on screen before Shikamaru, although her face could not be seen. "I'm not a kid!" the woman yelled, her back to the camera. _

_Shikamaru looked furious now, his face rearranged into a scowl. "Do you know how dangerous that was?" he asked again, his voice getting louder. _

"_Shut up! I know okay? But you don't see me saving you every time you end up with a scratch or a bruise. You think I don't want to? You think I like watching you get hurt? No, no I don't! But it's part of our life, it's part of us!" Deep breathing sounded through the room as the woman placed her hands onto Shikamaru's dark shirt and twisted the cloth with angry fists._

"Someone's mad," Kankuro said with a laugh. "Still, I didn't know Shikamaru was seeing someone," he added. "I always thought the smart-a-" he began before looking at Kenta. "I meant, the smarty pants was after Temari," he muttered, careful to avoid swearing around the kid. "And I would totally kill him if he made a move on her. If Temari actually ended up falling for him, who the heck is gonna cook for me?" he asked out-loud, half-joking and half-serious.

Gaara watched the screen intently, ignoring Kankuro. "Shh," he hushed, urging everyone to be quiet.

"_I know you worry! Do you know how much I worry about you too? But I get that you can take care of yourself," the woman said, her voice softening. _

_Shikamaru chuckled nervously. "Whew, thought you were going to beat me up there," he said. _

"_I still might," the woman said, raising a fist slowly, teasing Shikamaru _

_Pulling her hand towards him, Shikamaru kissed her fingertips softly. _

Chouji and Sakura's eyes widened, finally realizing what scene was about to play on the TV screen and why Naruto had been so anxious to avoid showing it to the Sand Siblings. "Alright, alright," Sakura said hastily. "We should stop before this gets to raunchy for Kenta," she said with a nervous chuckle.

"What's raunchy mean?" Kenta asked curiously, reluctantly turning from the screen. "I've never seen Shikamaru-sensei act like that before," he added, looking around the room.

"Exactly," Sakura said, rushing forward to unplug the camera from the TV.

"I agree," Chouji said, dropping his chips, and moving to help Sakura.

Gaara flicked his fingers up, stopping Sakura and Chouji by covering their feet with sand. "I don't think so," he said slowly. "You're all hiding something from us," he said, looking back to the screen.

_Suddenly, Shikamaru grabbed the woman by the waist and turned her around, pinning her against the couch. The unruly blonde hair, the cerulean blue eyes. It was Temari, looking both angry and rather…lustful as well. _

"What the he…ck," Kankuro exclaimed, safely turning his words into something appropriate for Kenta. Although the more concerning issue should have been what was going to happen in the video. "Is he seriously trying to get into her pants!" he exclaimed, standing up and pointing to the screen.

"Now now, Kankuro-san," Sakura said, trying to calm the ninja puppeteer.

"Oh, don't you stop me now bubble-gum hair," Kankuro said. "Shikamaru's- Pineapple head's three years younger than her!"

"Bubble-gum hair?" Sakura questioned incredulously.

"I expected as much," Gaara said calmly, watching the enveloping scene on the TV. Sure enough, it was getting more than a little "raunchy", as the couple…deepened their kiss.

"Is Shikamaru-sensei eating her?" Kenta asked with surprise, staring at the screen intently. "Do girls taste good?" he asked, looking up to Kankuro, who happened to be the closest adult.

"Shit, the kid," Kankuro muttered, pulling Kenta into his arms and covering Kenta's eyes with his hands. "And what the hell do you mean, you were expecting this?" Kankuro yelled, looking at Gaara, completely forgetting not to swear in front of Kenta.

"You believe that Temari came to this village on account of work every other week?" Gaara asked with a raised brow, rather tonelessly. "Although even I didn't imagine they'd be at this stage. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually managed to get her to slee-"

"Lalalalalalala," Kankuro said loudly. "I am not hearing about Temari's sex life!"

"You're taking this better than Shikamaru said you would," Naruto pointed out, turning up to Gaara.

Gaara sighed. "I'm actually quite reasonable," he said with a touch of weariness in his voice. "I don't know why everyone assumes I'm so irrational."

"It's because you always look like you want to kill something," Naruto said with a sigh. "Who knows why you have a fan-club."

"Girls always go for the murderous bad-boy type," Chouji explained, attempting to reach for a bag of chips hidden under Naruto's bed.

"Explains the Sasuke obsession," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Kankuro yelled in frustration. "Can we get back to Pineapple Head and Temari!" he exclaimed, waving his free hand towards the screen. "Besides, this can't even be legal! That pipsqueak is making our sister into a pedophile! Is he even an adult yet? And what does she even see him? How is someone like him supposed to make Temari happy? I bet Pineapple Head doesn't even have what it takes to get in her pants!" he exclaimed, pointing to the screen, which was currently proving him wrong.

"But Temari-nee-chan doesn't wear pants," Kenta stated, perplexed by the statement. "And what's a pedophile?" he added curiously. "By the way, can I watch?" he said, pulling on Kankuro's shirt.

"No, you cannot!" Kankuro and Naruto exclaimed.

Meanwhile, on the screen… _The scene continued as Shikamaru pressed himself against Temari and kissed her collarbone, sucking on the skin. His kisses slowly made their way up until they reached their destination-her lips._

Everyone in the room blushed at the scene, minus Gaara and Kenta, whose vision was still obstructed.

"I did not Shikamaru had that in him," Chouji said, watching the screen.

"I know. Shikamaru is smooth," Naruto said in awe.

_The couple kissed passionately, Temari's hands running through Shikamaru's dark hair, while his hands roamed her back. Pulling apart, they stared at each other breathlessly, gasping for air. "Y-You can't just do that!" Temari argued. "Not, not when we're fighting!" _

"_Isn't this better than fighting?" asked Shikamaru in mock innocence. _

_Temari bit her lip, not sure what to respond. "You don't-" she began before being pulled into another kiss, deeper than the first. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the moment, arms wrapping around Shikamaru, delicate fingers grabbing the black cloth around his back. Pulling back once more, she smiled softly at Shikamaru. "Why'd I fall in love with a lazy bum like you?" she questioned. _

"_Probably cause we fight so much," Shikamaru said playfully, stroking Temari's hair. _

"_So you're saying we should fight more?" asked Temari teasing him. _

_Shikamaru paused, pretending to be perplexed by the question. "I guess. After all, making up is pretty awesome," he said with a mischievous grin. _

_The two pulled on each other, embracing each other, and kissing even more furiously than before. Temari's eyes opened during the kiss and flickered over the room, before resting on the camera. Pulling away from Shikamaru, she tried to free herself from behind the couch. _

"_W-what's wrong?" murmured Shikamaru, who had been caught up in the moment. _

_Finally freeing herself, she walked over in a daze toward the camera, before crouching and pulling it out of the plant. The screen blurred, allowing only sound to be determined clearly. "What is that?" asked Shikamaru._

"_A camera," Temari said slowly, as she flipped the camera over. _

"_Ah, I need that for Naruto-nii-chan!" Kenta said, his high voice clear and distinct on the camera. Within a few seconds, after the sound of rustles and pattering feet, the camera seemed to have been taken by Kenta. _

"_I'm gonna kill you Naruto!" Temari yelled in the distance. _

"_Got it!" Kenta said triumphantly, before the camera went dead. _

"I'm so dead," Naruto muttered, banging his head against the floor.

As if on cue, the door to his apartment flew open, and amidst the gust of wind, Temari's voice could be heard clearly. "Naruto!" she exclaimed.

"Temari, wait up. It's probably not even his fault," another voice said, this one likely belonging to Shikamaru. As expected, Temari, entered with a furious flushed face, staring at the scene of Kankuro holding a squirming Kenta, and Gaara using his sand to hold Sakura, Chouji, and Naruto, who was about to piss his pants.

"Can I go now Gaara?" Naruto squeaked as he stood under Temari's glowering face.

"I concur," Gaara said, releasing his sand. In less than a second, Naruto was out the window, kindly taking Kenta and video camera with him, so that Temari wouldn't destroy Kenta or the expensive camera in her haze of anger

In the background, Temari could be heard yelling Naruto's name, while Kankuro seemed to be in the process of mutilating Shikamaru.

"And this is why you do not mess with Temari. Got it Kenta?" Naruto asked as he leapt through the air, holding the boy under his arm.

"Could you tell me what a pedophile is now?" Kenta asked curiously.

**So, that's it for now. I might continue it, though I'm not sure it's good enough for that XP...reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
